


He will come tomorrow

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, This Is Sad, not necessary related to endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Peter only asks for one thing for when he gets old.(It’s about tony if you’re wondering)





	He will come tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry if I have grammar mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy!

When I’m old  
And confused   
If I ask  
“Why isn’t he here”  
Don’t say  
“ he died   
Many years ago”  
Say  
“He was here the day before  
And will visit tomorrow too”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a short poem I read along time ago and I just really wanted to write something after endgame...


End file.
